


Naruto Fanart Collection

by Blackberreh



Series: Naruto Fanart [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: Just a place to put my Naruto fanart that isn't connected to any of my fics! Different pairings and AUs to come.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a thing. A thing that likely doesn’t mean anything, but a fun thing that I did a bit back when I started rewatching Naruto with the wife. Back in the day I really liked fics where Kurama was separated from Naruto and put in human form and stuck around to raise him, so I guess I kinda just channeled that idea with an older Naruto. God, in Boruto he’s just so tired. He needs a vacation. Please, someone help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Minato


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months ago I was all 'I don't like Madara' yet here I am
> 
> Constantly drawing him
> 
> My god

This was my first drawing of him for years x''D 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished Mads


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white demon of the Senju


End file.
